


Shut Up Habersberger.

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: The Yang-Habersberger Dynasty [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Eugene and Keith cuddle after a day at the try guys, but Keith doesn't know how to shut up.





	Shut Up Habersberger.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the Drag show video.

Today had been a long day.

It started with the video they had to do. With a shit-ton of make up, high heels that made your feet cramp, and having to dance for strangers and you're NOT stripping. It takes a toll on your body. Eugene's feet ached as he slipped his flats off. He had managed to get most of his makeup off. But... he couldn't say the same for Keith. 

Keith yawned as his boyfriend looked at his face. The make up was still patchy and he still had glue on his eyebrows. Eugene smiled and pulled him to the couch. He tossed Keith on the couch, like he would if he wanted to do...that. but he didn't. Hell no, he was to tired for that. So he flopped on the couch and burried his head in the taller man's chest.

"Tired Eugene?" He grumbled and yawned, wrapping his arms around Habersberger's middle. Keith laughed, throwing an arm around the other's back.

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean what we did today takes a lot out of a guy."

"Keith."

"I mean, I don't see how those guys can stand not peeing all night, wearing holy shit high heels, and a ton of make up!"

"Keith."

"And you know what? They still go out and dance! How do they not break their ankles?! I mean it's just amazing how they-!"

"Keith!" He looked down at the other.

"Oh sorry. What is it?"

"Shut. Up." Eugene said tiredly.

"Sorry." The two sat in a comfertable silence. The only sounds were what ever machines were going in the house, like the washer or the fridge, the clock, and each other's breathing. Eugene put his ear on Keith's chest, listening to his heart beat. He was almost lulled to sleep by the feeling of Keith's hands playing with his hair and the sound of his heart. Of course, that's when he started again.<

"Your hair is really soft. Of course I already knew that. Perks of being your boyfriend and all. But-." Eugene clamped his hand over his mouth, to tired to hear the slur of lovey dovey crap he knew would be coming. He smiled any way.

"Shut up Habersberger." With that, the two drifted off into a sleep that was full of dreams of each other.

Well that's not true. Keith dreamed of fried chicken.

But Eugene dreamed about their future... and high heels. For some reason


End file.
